Barbara Kean (Gotham)
Barbara Kean was Jim Gordon's girlfriend in the series Gotham. Originally appearing a supportive and strong woman, as the series went on she developed her own character outside of Jim. At the end of the first season it is revealed that she is truly mentally unstable, and after an encounter with the dangerous serial killer, The Ogre, where he tortured, and brainwashed her. It causes her to completely lose her grip on sanity. She is sent to Arkham Asylum but is busted out by Theo Galavan who plans for her to become a member of the Maniax. After Jerome's death, Barbara became the quaternary antagonist of the second season, though she eventually got out of the screen on episode 8 where she fell from the top of the Gotham Cathedral, barely surviving. She is portrayed by Erin Richards. History Season 1 Background Barbara previously had a relationship with Detective Montoya, she was likewise addicted to drugs and had an unstable life. After they broke up, Barbara managed to clean up her life, and meet Gordon. Estrangement from James Gordon At first the two were happy, but as time went on Barbara's misguided, foolish and often selfish decisions kept bringing problems upon them, likewise the stress of Jim's job began to affect her. After a kidnapping attempt, she lost a lot of faith, and decided to ask for a break between her and Gordon. In which time she simply went back to Montoya. However Montoya quickly broke up with her, deciding that they were not good for each other. The Ogre After this Barbara went to stay with her parents, when she returned she was unhappy to discover that Jim had moved on and had a new girlfriend, Doctor Leslie Thomkins. Later the serial killer the Ogre came after Barbara, thinking she was still with Gordon. However after discovering she had broken up with him, and that she was so bitter and cynical, he fell for her. The Ogre seduced and kidnapped Barbara, revealing he was a serial killer. He likewise sensed the instability in Barbara herself and encouraged it to come to the forefront. He ordered her to choose someone for him to kill next, and told her to pick someone she hated. Barbara chose her parents, however the Ogre managed to convince her to kill them (something Barbara justified as they had told her what to do when she as a child). However when Gordon and Bullock arrived, the Ogre resorted to taking Barbara hostage. While trying to talk Jim down, Bullock snuck up behind the Ogre and shot him in the back of the head. This instantly killed the Ogre and caused Barbara's throat to be slit slightly. None the less, she survives. The true Barbara Kean Afterwards Barbara played along as being traumatized, but insisted that Leslie treat her, despite Leslie's concerns it would be inappropriate and she was unqualified. Never the less she finally agreed. However during the sessions, Barbara tried to damage Leslie and Jim's relationship by lying about him. Leslie saw through the deception, so changing tactics Barbara revealed it was her who murdered her parents and then she attacked Leslie trying to murder her. Leslie however managed to overpower Barbara and knock her unconscious. Season 2 With the Maniax In Season 2 she was later imprisoned in Arkham Asylum, leading to the inmates (especially Jerome Valeska and Richard Sionis) taking a liking to her. Jerome attempts to befriend her, since it appears he has a crush on her. She ignores his attempt until he mentions Sionis can give her what she needs. She got close to Richard in order to get a favor, which was getting access to a telephone to make threats towards Jim and Leslie. Barbara was later captured along with four other inmates by Theo Galavan to be given the opportunity to join a team he is setting up. As the sole female member of the Maniax she is supervised by Tabitha Galavan, who teaches her how to use a whip. After the Maniax are let loose onto Gotham, Barbara calls Gordon while he is in the GCPD. To his horror, Gordon saw Barbara at the entrance door of the precinct. When he saw her, she left. Gordon left the precinct, unaware that Barbara had the order to lure her away. While Gordon followed Barbara, the rest of the Maniax shot up the precinct. Cornering Barbara in a side alley, Gordon tried to reason with Barbara but was disturbed by Aaron Helzinger who ambushed him and beat him senseless. Danzing would have beaten him to death if Barbara hadn't stopped him. With Gordon almost unconscious Barbara told him that he should return to the GCPD, then kissed him on the head and left with Helzinger. The day after the shooting at the police precinct, Theo walks in on his sister and Barbara making out. He doesn't mind, but tells Tabitha to go entertain Jerome while he has to talk to Barbara. Tabitha leaves, not before kissing Barbara. After Tabitha is gone, Theo tells Barbara that he is glad that he and Tabitha get along so well because Tabitha needs a friend. He then congratulates her for her role in the attack on the GCPD. He also tells Barbara that his forefathers built Gotham and that they were betrayed. He plans to retake Gotham and tells her that the Maniax were only part one of his undertaking. He offers Barbara to help her destroy Jim Gordon after he has outlived his usefulness in the plan. Alongside Theo she visits the benefit gala at the Children's hospital. When asking Theo if he wants to share his plans for the evening with her, he replies that he will give Gotham a hero. At the gala she is disguised as the assistant of Jerome, who has impersonated the magician. While helping Jerome on stage, she takes off her mask for a short moment and winks at Leslie who recognizes her. She calls Jim and warns him. This warning comes too late however, Jerome kills the Deputy Mayor and takes everyone inside hostage. When Theo seemingly stands up to Jerome, Barbara knocks him unconscious from behind. While Jerome "entertains" the guests, Barbara talks to Leslie who is strapped to a wheel. When Leslie calls her a sick bitch, Barbara makes the wheel spin while telling her that she predicts that she and Barbara will be together again in less in a year although Leslie tried to get between them. Leslie kicks her and angrily Barbara tries to stab her but is stopped by Jerome who tells her that he granted the police 10 minutes before he starts killing hostages. Barbara then hits her hard. When Jerome prepares to kill the first victim, he plans for Bruce to die. When he can't find Bruce, Barbara suggests that he kills Alfred instead. When Theo kills Jerome, Barbara is able to escape the hospital. Upon her return to Theo's home she watches the news reporting of Jerome's death. When Theo arrives, she kisses him on the cheek. Unbeknownst to her, she was watched by Tabitha. Kidnapping James Gordon After Gordon finds out that Theo created the chaos at Gotham to become mayor, Theo gives Barbara the permission to kill Jim. The next day, Barbara gives herself up to the GCPD. While interrogated by Gordon Barbara manipulates him into kissing her, knowing that Leslie watches them through a mirrored window. The then tells Gordon that she needs to show him a "surprise" and that she will tell him everything after. Although sensing a trap, Nathaniel Barnes allows Jim to go, though accompanied by the Task Force and Bullock. While in the car with Barbara, Gordon reveals that he knows that Barbara is setting up a trap but tries to talk her out of it, stating that Galavan will kill her once he no longer needs her. Barbara keeps on acting like he has no idea what he's talking about. While driving, they are ambushed by masked men who kill many of the Squad. Gordon and Bullock are knocked out when a truck crashes into their car. Barbara then brings Gordon to Gotham Cathedral and ties him to a chair. She then walks down the aisle in a wedding dress and reveals that she has kidnapped a priest to wed them and civilians to act as witnesses. Tabitha then rolls in Leslie, tied to a wheelchair. Tabitha tells Barbara to savior every moment of it and leaves. Hospitalized Jim then tricks Barbara into revealing information by calling her dishonest. Barbara takes the bait and reveals to him that Mayor James is alive and at a safehouse at China Docks. She then tries to stab Leslie with a knife but Leslie buys herself some time by asking where Barbara got her dress. Jim then frees himself and takes Barbara's shotgun. This leads to a standoff of Barbara and Jim, but they are stopped by the arrival of policemen outside. Tabitha and some of her man try to kill Gordon but Gordon shoots Tabitha in the shoulder and kills the other two. Tabitha flees and Gordon runs after Barbara. He faces her near a big ornamental window. Barbara tries to attack him with her knife but she trips and falls through the window. Jim catches her hand but Barbara states that they had kind of a bad date and tells Jim that she loves him. She then lets go of his hand and falls to the ground, thinking this is the end for her. She survives the fall but has broken half a dozen bones and her situation is critical. Barbara was later seen in hospital and was due to be transported back to Arkham Asylum in order to receive treatment. At Arkham, she is later faced by Leslie when she guards Nora Fries. Although initially shocked to see the comatose Barbara, Leslie soon overcomes her fear and approaches Barbara's body, calling her a bitch and claiming that Barbara does not know what she's missing. Barbara wakes from her coma the same time Gordon is found guilty for murder and sentenced to forty years in Blackgate. Free again After her awakening, she is brought into with other prisoners, supervised by Professor Strange. Strange listens to Barbara confessing the murders of her parents and the attempted murder of Leslie and Jim. She claims that she doesn't feel insane but only sad and seems completely docile. After all prisoners are gone, Peabody approaches Stange. Although Peabody thinks that Barbara is only putting up an act, Strange is less convinced about it. Strange later convinces Barbara that she is sane and releases her into the city, another one of his pawns. Watching Keane drive off, Strange is told by Peabody that his reputation will suffer should he continue release lunatics from the asylum. Strange claims that he is not interested in his reputation and that while he does not know what Barbara will do, the results will surely be interesting. Barbara eventually arrives at Gordon's flat. Horrified to see her, Jim immediately draws his gun but Barbara makes it clear to him that she was released. She reveals to him that she is sane, eventually convincing him. However, he makes to her that he doesn't care, urging her to leave as he has work to do. Barbara glances onto his desk, seeing that Jim is currently investigating The Lady. Barbara offers to help but Jim throws her out of his flat. She asks for one last favor, that Jim says her name, and Gordon replies "Goodbye, Barbara" before shutting the door. On her way out, Barbara sees Harvey Bullock who is equally horrified to see her. By interrogating the Lady's known associates, Gordon finds out that the Lady is at a club called Artemis. While trying to infiltrate the Artemis Gordon is stopped by a guard. Moments later, Barbara appears and tells Gordon that the club is for women only, but offers to get information from the Lady for him. Having no other option, Gordon sends Barbara in. Barbara approaches the Lady. By claiming that she plans to enter the assassination business and needs a partner, Barbara gains the Lady's trust. She then rats out Jim to the Lady and Jim is captured. With Jim as a supposed prisoner, Barbara tells the Lady that Gordon was investigating the Wayne murders. Surprised, the Lady tells her captive that she has no idea who hired her because all the arrangements were made over the telephone. The Lady reveals that the one who hired her called himself "The Philosopher". Having obtained the information she needed, Barbara tasers the Lady and her bodyguard and flees with Jim. Although she helped him, Gordon then tells Barbara that he won't forgive that she tried to kill him and Leslie. He tells Barbara that if she really wants to become a better person, that is up to her and her alone. He then leaves. Episode appearances Trivia *Barbara is based off Barbara Gordon Sr., the first wife of Jim Gordon. However unlike this incarnation she wasn't a villain. In the comic continuity Barbara and Jim had a daughter who went on to become Batgirl. *This version of Barbara takes some elements from Harley Quinn - the girlfriend of the Joker in the comics - as she is seen parcipitating alongside Jerome Valeska (the proto-Joker) during his sadistic games in the season 2 third episode "The Last Laugh" and even knocks out Theo Galavan with a hammer. *Barbara being a psychopath may be taken from her comic counterpart's son James Gordon, Jr., who is a supervillain. Gallery Promotional Barbara_Kean.jpg Season 1 Barbara-0.jpg Barbara_Kean_aruged_with_his_ex.jpg Barbara_and_orge_2.jpg Barbara_and_orge_1.jpg Barbara_Kean_and_orge_2.jpg Barbara_tried_killed_lesie.png|Barbara shows her true colours. Season 2 BarbaraTabitha.png|Barbara with Tabitha GordonFacesBarbara.png|Gordon faces Barbara BarbaraHelzinger.png|Barbara talks to a wounded Gordon BarbaraMagicShow.png|Barbara reveals herself to Leslie BarbaraTurnsIn.png|Barbara turns herself in BarbaraJim.png|Barbara after Gordon kissed her at the GCPD BarbaraMirror.png|Barbara looking into the mirror at the GCPD. BarbaraGordonLee.png|Barbara with captured Leslie and Gordon BarbaraGordonFight.png|Barbara shortly before fighting Gordon BarbaraCriticalSituation.png|Barbara is severely injured after her fall BarbaraArkham.png|Leslie finds Barbara at Arkham Asylum B-Kean.jpg|Barbara at Penguin's New Manor Video Gotham 1x22-Barbara vs Lee "I killed my parents" Gotham S2X02 Looking For Us Gotham 2x08-Jim tries to save Barbara "I love you baby" Navigation Category:Hero's Lover Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Murderer Category:Family Murderer Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Delusional Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Psychopath Category:Charismatic villain Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fighter Category:Dimwits Category:Hypocrites Category:Adulterers Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Liars Category:DC Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Gotham Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Femme Fatale Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Friend of the hero Category:Master Manipulator Category:Perverts Category:Cowards Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Addicts Category:Traitor Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:In love villains Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Envious Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Inmates Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Homicidal Category:Egotist